It Begins Revised
by StephDemonPrince
Summary: A young woman, abandoned by her family and suffering in the Wasteland, learns the joy of being the one bringing the suffering.


Steph looked at the Junkyard, she could hear barking...a dog? She'd never seen one before! She grinned, hurrying in, her dress fluttering as she ran. She paused, listening to it's barking to track it down. She spotted it-having just single handedly taken down three raiders. She approached it, grinning. "Nice! You hate them as much as I do..." She noted a dead trader. "Oh...your Master? It's OK, boy, I'm all alone too..." She perked up. "Hey, come with me! We'll have fun, killing all sorts of raiders!" It barked happily. "Oh, you're a boy...hmm, what to call you? Oh! How about...Dogmeat!" He barked again. "Then it's settled...come on, boy!" She took a Stimpak and a lurk cake from her bag, feeding and healing him, before setting off for the tiny settlement of Minefield again. She sighed, "Ugh...I can see so many mines already..."

She paused at the first house, only to be shot at, she ran into the house, Dogmeat scampering after her. She slammed the door, heat racing. She looked at Dogmeat. "...fuck! The hell was that?!" She turned, noting the dead raider leaning on the table next to the stairs. "Oh ew." Dogmeat trotted over to him, and lifted his leg, urninating all over the corpse. Steph sniggered. "Nice...yeah, I like you." She searched the house, finding some prewar books and a comic-Grognak. She found a pre war hat, and put it on her head. Hm. Felt natural.

She didn't find much else interesting, but Dogmeat took a teddy bear with him. She poked her head around the corner, just as the car outside exploded. She dove back in, slamming the door. "Oh-kay...maybe not that way..." She thought about this. Having an idea, she went up stairs, and slowly lowered her self down, letting go and rolling as she hit the ground-inches from a mine. Her breath hitched, and she deactivated the mine as fast as she could. "W-well, that's one down...Moira will be happy." She tucked it away, sighing. She spotted the playground, but...it was in full view of everything! She'd be shot for sure!

* * *

She trekked back to Megaton, looking pissy. She'd nearly been shot, exploded...and those raiders on the way! She sighed. Well, at least she'd found caps, money, gear and...a new friend. She smiled at the happy Dogmeat. He barked, leaping up at her as she laughed, hugging him. He trotted along beside her again, and through Megaton's junk gates. She strolled up to Craterside Supply, to report back to Moira. She stormed out angrily, kicking a can. She didn't wanna go to the Super Duper Mart! It was filled with FILTHY raiders...at least she'd bought a Laser Pistol-this thing was pretty good...she double checked her dress pockets to make sure she had a little bit of ammo for reloading on the fly. She nodded, good...but next she needed to save up for some actual armour! She had her eye on some nice leather armour. But she kind of hoped she could scavenge it, she'd rather be able to buy food and water...oh well, she need something to protect her vitals as well. She looked at Dogmeat, whistling, and her fell in behind as she stomped off.

* * *

She threw a box at a corpse, bile rising in her throat, sneering. Disgusting things! She looked around, snooping-nothing of real note, she'd found medicine and food, although the Laser Pistol and energy cells were a good start to make up the shit she'd been through. She looked at an empty bottle, thinking. She turned to Dogmeat. "We should go to Underworld-a ghoul settlement, none of em feral...fuck, nothing tryna take my face off!" She looked at her tattered dress, then dug through her bag, nodding in satisfaction. "And I can afford some good armour and some more cells with this! Get my blade repaired, can't believe I broke it in a raiders filthy chest." She blinked, then turned, falling to one knee as she drew her Pistol, the rifle rounds going over her head, into the shelf. She put three of her own in the Raider's forehead, and he went down, for good. She pursed her lips, blowing the smoke from her Pistol, and smirked. "Stupid fuck..." She took a kitchen knife embedded in a shelf, and got to hacking him, grinning madly, gore and blood splattered all over. She laughed, hacking at each limb, until they were detached from the body. She panted, one hand on the chest, now just a disembodied torso. She stood up, and stepping over it, gave it a good kick.

* * *

"Disgusting," she murmured, "But...how satisfying." She grinned. She whistled, Dogmeat falling in behind as she left, limbs and gore streaking the walls...all of it the Raiders. 

She stretched, her new armour fitting her like a glove. Pistol on one side of her belt, Knife on the other, she placed her hands on her hips. Just through the gate...and into the super mutants. She didn't want to fight so many with so little. She decided to run, run like a little bitch...she sighed, and limbered up for the run. She took a deep breath, "I hope they have a doctor...cuz we are gonna be fucked up!" She burst out, and ran furiously, trying to stick to cover as Super Mutants yelled at her, shooting her, Steph wincing as they ripped her leather, tearing gashes in her skin. She gasped, her body wearing down, Dogmeat at her heels. She sprinted, and tripped-right in front of the Museum of History. She lay there for a moment, ignoring a ghoul trying to talk to her, pain searing up her thigh and shoulder. She'd been hit at least twice in each area. She sat up, then got up, limping with Dogmeat to the entrance. The ghoul called her a tourist, and she flipped her off, uncaring. She looked around, the place was crumbling, falling to bits. Just like every other shithole, she thought.

She approached the door with a skull hanging over it, menacingly. She stared at it. "...if it's trying to be scary, It's trying too hard." She limped through the door, a ghoul in a RobCo jumpsuit greeting her. She cut him off, "Yeah, that's great...Winflop, was it?" "Winthrop, smoothskin," "Wow how nice for you, where the fuck is the sawbones in here?" He pointed her to the clinic at the back of the mall. She limped there, throwing caps at the doctor.

She walked out of the clinic, healed, bandaged and bag now with a few med items in it. She noticed the 9th Circle, a bar, apparently. She smiled, time to get shit faced! She wandered up the stairs, Dogmeat lopping after her. The first thing she noticed when she walked in was the smell of corpses preserving themselves. She tried not to look like she wanted to puke. The second...was the tall, stoic ghoul in the corner, arms crossed. She walked over to him. "Hey, I'm-" "Talk to Ahzrukhal." "...and you're a total bitch." "I said. Talk. To-" "Oh, bite me, shuffler." She approached the bar tender. "I'm guessing your...uh...Ahz...Ahurz-" "Ahzrukhal, my dear. And what may I do for you?" She pointed to the ghoul in the corner, "The fuck is his damage." "Oh, that's my attackdog, Charon." He explained Charon, and his employment. She looked over at him. She had to have him-a slave...that was an awful thing to be forced to be. "...is he for sale?" The slimy bastard smiled, "Of course...for two thousand caps." She shrieked in disbelief, "What?! Far too much! Is...is there any other way I can pay?" "...well, I do have some competition..." She listened to his proposal, thinking about it. Well, she was new, and had no ties to this place. She agreed. "And then he's mine, right?" "Yes, I'll hand his contract right over to you..."

She leaned against the wall next to the door, smoking a cig. She blew out the smoke, curling around her face. She dropped it, and stomped it out. Greta came out, closing the doors, and noticed Steph standing there. "You lost, smoo-" Steph raised her pistol, and shot a single cell into her temple in a single, smooth move. The ghoul, now headless, crumpled. Steph smirked, face covered in gore. She licked the blood from her lips.

She looked over the contract, satisfied. "Hmmm...this will be fun." Charon said nothing, as Steph leaned against the counter, Charon's previous owner splattered all over his own bar. She smiled up at him, Dogmeat curled around her feet. "Are you ready? Gonna trek all over the place, my friend...first stop, wherever the hell the metro outside takes us, because fuck super mutants." She stood up, patting his biceps, "C'mon big guy, let's go...the wasteland calls!" She grinned, her teeth still stained with blood...


End file.
